The present invention relates generally to brick and block wall construction and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus to achieve a consistent spacing between layers of bricks and/or blocks.
A number of construction techniques and devices/tools have been developed to assist masons and bricklayers in achieving a consistent and uniform spacing between layers of bricks and/or blocks of a constructed wall. Typically, the spacing between brick/block layers is occupied by mortar or some other adhesive material. A consistent and uniform mortar thickness not only adds to the aesthetic characteristics of a constructed wall but also provides structural stability that helps prevent premature strain on the structure that may lead to structure collapse.
These known spacers are limited however in application with bricks/blocks of different sizes. Known spacers primarily function to achieve an equal spacing between adjacent bricks/blocks of the same layer. Other spacers work to achieve a consistent thickness between layers, however, these spacers are particularly suited to cement blocks and are somewhat limited in application with bricks. These spacers typically include teeth that fill into interior cavities of the blocks, and as such, the spacers must be manufactured to fit a particular size block with specific cavity measurements. As a result, different spacers are needed for different size blocks and/or bricks.
It would therefore be desirable to design a construction tool that provides consistent spacing between brick layers of a constructed wall wherein the tool is applicable with bricks and blocks of multiple lengths and widths.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus to achieve a consistent spacing between layers of bricks/blocks. A spacer is provided that includes at least one rail of plastic, steel, rebar, or the like that runs along a top surface of a brick/block. At least one transverse rail is connected to the length-running rail. The transverse rail is also constructed of plastic, steel, rebar, or the like and runs width-wise along the top surface of the brick/block. Connected to the rails is a number of spacing studs that define a desired mortar depth. The spacing studs may include removable clips that are configured to engage the rails. Accordingly, the clips have a height tantamount to the desired mortar depth. The present invention may alternatively include a kit comprising the rails, clips, and bricks/blocks.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a spacer having first and second parallel rails extending along a length of a modular construction material is provided. The spacer also includes at least one connecting rod connecting the first and second parallel rails to another. A plurality of spring studs is also provided. The spacing studs are connected to the rails to define a desired mortar depth between modular construction material layers.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a spacing apparatus is provided. The spacing apparatus is configured to achieve a relatively consistent mortar depth between modular construction material layers. The spacing apparatus includes at least one lengthwise rail extending along a length of at least one modular construction material and at least one transverse rail extending along a width of a modular construction material. The spacing apparatus also includes a number of clips wherein each clip has a height indicative of the desired mortar depth. Each clip is configured to removably engage a lengthwise rail or a transverse rail.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a spacing clip removably engageable with a pair of parallel rails extending along a length of a modular construction material is provided. The spacing clip includes a first end and a second end. Each end has a height equal to a desired mortar depth as well as a groove to receive a rail extending along the length of the modular construction material. The clip also includes a cross bar connecting the first end and the second end.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.